A joystick is an input device having a grip, for a user to hold, connected to a column or “stick.” In operation, the joystick pivots, per the actions of the operator, on a base and its angle, position and/or direction of movement are sent to the device being controlled. The joystick is the principal control device in the cockpit or cab of many machines and vehicles, including civilian and military aircraft, as well as land-based vehicles, such as tractors. The joystick will often include switches in the grip in order to control various other aspects of the vehicle's operation.
In, for example, a tractor where different tools can be attached, i.e., swapped out, the grip on the joystick also needs to be changed in order to provide the appropriate controls. In other words, the grip on a joystick will correspond to the current configuration or components of the vehicle, for example, a front end bucket loader or a jackhammer.
What is needed is a mechanism for changing out the grip on the joystick that is not susceptible to inadvertent removal or disconnection.